penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Geneive DeWinter
Personality: Geneive does her best to do good, bolstered by a belief that courage, social responsibility and will is what is needed to change the world for the better. She is a happy person full of energy and boisterous and a little rowdy, charging around a field of battle, lancing villains and kicking people is her idea of a good time however she often tries to act like a lady and seems with a certain social standing. She constantly tries to improve herself and her understanding of the world and how to improve and protect it. She understands and respects the need for laws but laws can be used as tools of oppression and true goodness comes from within and requires effort not petulant rebellion. She would see the power of the state to be used for the benefit of all without sacrificing individual freedom. She is a friendly helpful person always ready to lend a hand and jump to the defense of an innocent. Background: Geneive was found by Colonel Gregory DeWinter in the forest of Deanth as a tiny foal, newly born trying to feed from a slain mother. Her mother had slain by bullywugs as the Colonel noted from the arrows in her back and there was no sign of her herd and her body have strange coloured hair like aspects that the little foal shared. The Colonel was a good man and a knight of the kingdom and he wrapped the baby in his cloak to keep it warm, unwilling to let a new life die from exposure. He had been sent out to the forest which bordered on a great marsh after reports of attacks on locals by frog man like creatures, the bullywugs and he immediately took the foal to a human farm nearby and asked the farmers wife to take the foal in until he returned. The woman did her best and fed the foal milk from an older mare, they had at the farm after some difficulty and kept the foal alive and healthy. After a fortnight the Colonel came back, having slain the bullywugs and thanked the farmer and his wife and took into consideration that this was a poor family and an extra mouth was a burden. He had no knowledge of the centaurs as they were unknown to the region and he figured the female had been travelling far. He decided to take the baby back to his own home and wife and the farmers wife gave him some milk for the journey. Colonel Gregory DeWinter's wife Annette had always wanted a daughter and so far she had born three fine sons and upon arriving home she was sceptical to say the least but she loved her husband and understood the little orphans situation. They named her Genieve and adopted her as their daughter. Annette did her very best but getting a centaur to hold still was difficult and it was even harder to get her to wear a dress. Genieve wanted to run around most of the time and chase her older brothers who were learning to be squires and taking horse-riding lessons. She was a bit of a Tomboy all things considered and was physically powerful and started to tower over her adopted mother. She did try to be lady but being a centaur made her less gracefully at certain things and things were knocked over during visits in the homes of other ladies. She also wasn't a talented dancer and moving her rather large rear end about occasionally caused accidents much to her mothers embarrassment. After this her mother and father sat down to talk about her future she could be a knight, but she couldn't join the clergy of Heironeous. This was one of the orders her father was part of and "little" Geneive wasn't worried about a bunch of stuffy old men teaching her boring lessons. What she found was noble and valiant warriors training and learning to be would be heroes and trying to change the world for the best. Geneive learned her lessons well and they thought her a great many things, she was better at combat then studies and they arranged the training to suit her skills the best. She was naturally good with a lance and they trained her to use a sword as well. Genieve enjoyed this immensely, it was liberating and felt natural to her. She had a physically powerful body and displayed good instincts. She began to work for them taking on various missions. She has built a good name for herself amongst her peers and her parents often write to her expressing their admiration in the case of her father and their concern in the case of her mother. She has completed a number of missions of not for the temple, often asked to protect a lady and accompany minor female nobility on various journeys across the land. Her recent mission was to escort a hired guard for a council member's daughter who was on a merchant run between hillcrest and Thor Lidor The daughter was to meet with her Father who will take her to another Dwarven hold. The journey to Thor Lidor had been interesting, the dwarven girl was of a fiery temper but not mean, she had a life of being hidden away in her homeland and had taken every opportunity to get up to mischief and Geneive had been there every step of the way to provide means of support and intimidation.